Mokuba's First Love
by Keiko101
Summary: Mokuba Falls In love with a girl that he meets at a party. But will they be together for long?
1. Happiness is a very happy thing

_Okay!!!!!!! This is my first fan fiction. I'm warning you... I'm not a very good writer. But, I hope that you will R&R and maybe I'll get a little bit better. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh_

_Claimer: no one right now._

_Um, let's see. Thinking... thinking..._

_Nope, there's nothing else that I need to tell you. Just after you read this chapter, review it and if I get enough good reviews I'll continue. KK?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kaiba's POV**

I woke up this morning, tired as ever. Last night was really hectic for Mokuba and me. Well, not Mokuba, but me definitely. Today was a big day too. But we were getting a little late of a start for I woke up rather late. After I had awakened and was startled by the time that it was I called my advisors on my cell phone...

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Kaiba."

"Oh hello, Kaiba Sir. What is the problem?"

"We'll be getting a late start this morning. Please cancel my and Mokuba's plans for the morning. None of them are all that important right now."

"Oh, yes sir right away!"

I hung up. Well, I just finished talking with my advisors. I should go and wake up Mokuba...

"Knock. Knock." I open the door slightly. Interesting. Mokuba is already awake. I would have sworn that he wasn't going to wake up until I forced him out of bed.

"Hi, Big brother!" Mokuba is rather giddy this morning although I can't figure out why.

"Hello Mokuba," I couldn't help smiling just a little bit. "What's the happy face for Mokuba?"

"OH, I was just thinking about last night."

Huh? What was Mokuba thinking about last night that made him so happy?

"What do you mean, Mokuba?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh, nothing at all, Big brother," Mokuba is still smiling. There's a twinkle in his eyes.

I have no idea what in this world he is thinking about. What about last night could possibly make Mokuba so happy? Why isn't he telling me anything?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Mokuba's POV**

Right now I don't know if I can feel any happier than this. Well, let's just say a lot happened last night and I feel great. I have never felt like this before. When we came back home I was restless. I couldn't sleep at all. I didn't know what was coming over me I just had a great feeling inside of me. When I finally went to sleep I was dreaming things that I had never dreamt before. I was just happy all around.

This morning I woke up around 6:30 am. I sat in my bed and thought about all the things that happened last night. I think I was awake even before my big brother was.

Then around 10:00, my big brother came into my room. Apparently he was coming to wake me up, but I was already awake. He was kind of curious about why I was so happy. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know if I should tell him what I was feeling right now.

You should have seen his face! When I told him that I was thinking about last night he had this face that looked like a monkey. He was, I guess, wondering what about last night made me so happy. I guess he was surprised that I was awake before him and that something about last night really lit a spark in me.

I'm not telling him what I am feeling any time soon. I still don't know exactly why I'm feeling this way, but I really like this mood.

But Seto's face was really funny this morning...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Kaiba's POV**

I'm still curious about why my little brother was acting this way. It's very strange. I think I must have done something funny this morning because all of a sudden Mokuba starts cracking up. Oh well. Maybe he'll be better by breakfast.

"Mokuba!! Breakfast!!"

I can here a faint "Coming, Seto!"

As we sit at the breakfast table. I watch Mokuba. He is still in a cheery world. I don't get it.

Usually he is tormenting me about what we'll be doing today. But right now, he is dead silent. I have no idea what's going on. All I know is that he isn't telling me anything and I am getting _just a little_ angry. I will keep this to myself. I don't want to ruin Mokuba's happy mood. Around two o' clock I'll schedule a time for me and Mokuba to sit down and talk. Maybe then he will reveal something.

"Mokuba,"

"Yes, big brother,"

"You go out and play. And at two come back here. I must go to a meeting and I'll be back at 1:45. Don't go too far, though."

"Okay!!!"

I must be getting on my way. I'm already getting slightly late. It is already 11:03 and I must be at the meeting and 11:30 sharp. I hope Mokuba does okay...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Okay! I finished the first chapter. Like I said above, R&R. If there's a point in continuing I will. _

_-Keiko101_


	2. Love at first sight

_Okay...._

_Here's the second Chapter. Let's see_

_I hope you know that I don't own Yu-gi-oh (I don't thing I ever will. I could try)_

_I do own the girl that Mokuba likes. Her name is Souko. _

_Yup, that's all I have to tell you._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. _

_Well, I don't want to keep you waiting_

_So here's chapter two!_

Mokuba's POV

_(Flashback)_

Last night there was a party that Seto held for a bunch of important people. (I'm not really sure what it was for but that's what my big brother told me.)

I was really bored because there was no one my age there. So, I kept pulling at his sleeve telling him that I was bored. He would keep turning me down saying stuff like, "I'm in the middle of a conversation, Mokuba. Go find something to do."

"Okay, but I'm really bored,"

"Didn't you hear me? I said leave!"

So there I was, almost mad at my brother, with nothing to do. I walk around to where they were serving cookies and punch. I took a cookie and walked around aimlessly into a random room. There I sat down and sighed with my elbows resting on my knees.

"Hey Mokuba," I hear a voice behind me and I turn around.

OMG!!!!!!

I turn around to see two guys, with tri colored hair standing side by side, holding hands and kind of glaring down at me. It was Yugi and his friend Yami. Yugi wasn't wearing a shirt. I got really freaked out and I ran out of that room as fast as I could.

And then, I bumped into someone and fell down. I'm not sure exactly what was happening because the next thing I knew was that was lying down on a bed in some other random room.

I open my eyes and I hear a voice.

"Are you okay?"

There's a girl staring at me. I look at her. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Hi, I-I'm M-Mokuba," I stutter.

"I'm Souko,"

"Um, Hi?"

"You bumped into to me when you were running out of that room. This guy with white hair was walking by and helped me bring you into this room,"

That explains a lot. "How long have I been here for?" I can't help but to stare into her beautiful green eyes.

"About half an hour."

"Oh."

We were quiet for a little bit and then Souko asks if I want anything to drink. I said no. Then it was quiet some more. I'm still looking at her and I think she noticed because she blushed and turned away. I'm confused. That image is still in my mind. Yes. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I feel a little uncomfortable so I try to create conversation.

"So... why are you here?"

"Oh, my older brother is Seto Kaiba's old friend from high school, and I had to come with him. I already know you, you're his little brother."

Important people, huh? It sounds like a reunion party to me. OH. I get it. THAT'S why Yami and Yugi were here. God knows what they were doing in there. I bet Ryou and Bakura are here too, and all of Seto's other friends.

I know something that he doesn't know. Ha.

I turn my attention back to Souko. "Cool," I manage to mumble.

"Oh I have to leave now. My brother says it is time to go."

"Okay," I say, slightly dozing off. And then I was fast asleep.

Seto Kaiba's POV

Right now I'm at the meeting. But I can't stop thinking about Mokuba. All that my younger brother did at the party was annoy me to death. And after party I found him fast asleep in one of the bedrooms that we have on this floor. Maybe he realized that it was my reunion party and not what I told him it was.

Well, Actually I told him it was party for very important people and that is the truth. IF they weren't important they wouldn't have been invited. (Forget about the fact that half the people there kind of invited themselves – including that disgusting mutt Jounouchi Katsuya. Arghhhhhh! I hate him so much.)

So yeah, that's the story there's nothing much else to it. What the hell is wrong with my little brother, I have no clue. I'll just have to slowly and carefully find my way into his thoughts- if that is possible. Well I am going to talk to him at... I think I said two.

What time is it anyways?

AHHH! It's already 1:15!!! The meeting ended 15 minutes ago AND I had to meet Shizuka like a minute ago!!!! Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Oh shit. Now what'll I tell her?

I run out of that stupid conference room towards the park to go meet Shizuka. Where is a personal helicopter when you need one? I can't stop wondering what she'll do to me now, but yet I'm still thinking about my stupid little brother. Geez.

I made it to the park about fifteen minutes late. And, I see my sweet little angel sitting near the fountain, gazing at the sky. Okay. Just walk slowly up to her

"Hi Shizuka." She turns around.

"Oh, hello Seto. Might I ask where you were, leaving me out here anxious as ever?"

"I'm sorry. I was at a meeting and"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE SORRY? Your stupid meeting ended at 1:00 and that gives you FIFTEEN minutes to get there!! What the hell is your problem, Seto Kaiba?"

"Let me explain!"

"There is no explaining to do. I've had it with you and your stupid excuses. It's over, Seto. It's over."

Oh crap. Could my life get any worse? I'm lost in all these thoughts and feelings, I'm just trapped. So, I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I grab Shizuka by the waist and pull her towards me. I place my lips on hers and I'm trying to enjoy the moment. I can feel her tongue feeling its way around my bottom lip. I open my mouth and reveal my tongue as well. We have a tongue war for about thirty seconds and I was sort of enjoying it now. Then she pushes me away from her and as I open my eyes I see her glaring at me.

I smile sheepishly. That was a really bad move. I can tell.

"Okay. Just because I shared that kiss with you Kaiba, does not mean I'm still your girlfriend. Like I said earlier, it's over and there's nothing you can do about it."

She walks away arrogantly, leaving me just standing there with all these thoughts. I'm hurt deeply. I sadly start shuffling towards Kaiba Corps Headquarters as dark clouds start making their way toward Domino.

Well, at home at least, I'll probably get thing straightened up with Mokuba. My life _is _horrible. I'll tell you that much.

Ah shit.

Mokuba's POV

I've decided why I am so happy. It was because of the girl, Souko, who was at the party last night. Oh, at this moment I'm still thinking of her soft face and big green eyes. She is beautiful. I think it was... um... no... it couldn't be that. Not love. Seto tried to explain it to me once because every time he thinks of Shizuka, his eyes get all big and dreamy. It really creeps me out. So I asked him about it and he told me it was love. I didn't get it so I happily just skipped away. That was last year, when I was 10. But now, I'm beginning to get it because I'm experiencing it, through someone I met at a reunion party, through a girl named Souko.

It is only 1:45, but I think I'll go inside and wait for Seto. I know exactly what I'm going to say. I planned it all out while I was waiting for him to come home. I think he was going to meet Shizuka for some reason and then come here to meet me.

Wish me lots and lots of luck as I try to explain it to Seto. I really, really hope he understands me.

_So there you go!!!!!! That's chapter two for you. Once again, I'll ask you to R&R so that I'll get better at writing, cuz right now I don't exactly consider myself a very good one!!!!_


	3. Depression

_**Ahh... yes... The third chapter!!!!!**_

_**I hope you are enjoying it so far**_

_**Please ask me any questions you need to about the story**_

_**I'm being very humble, but it is true: I STINK AT WRITING!!!**_

_**I just find it very fun.**_

_**Once again... I don't own YU-GI-OH. That would be awesome though!**_

_**I do own, like in the other chapter, Souko. **_

_**And, very surprisingly, I own myself! gasp from the crowd**_

_**Well, on to the next chapter!!! Have fun reading!**_

Seto Kaiba's POV

Well, I'm still walking home from the park, thinking about all that had just happened. My life is fucked up, but of course I'm sure you know that already. The sky is completely darkened with clouds now and I can feel little drops of rain pattering away, leaving little dark dots all over my new clothes.

"Go away you rain. I don't need you at a time like this... I said go away!!!!"

But as you might have guessed, it didn't and I was left to walk home alone, cold, and upset.

"Hi, Kaiba!" I hear someone's cheery voice. Yes, a cheery voice, when I thought the whole world was experiencing a living hell. It sounds really familiar so I turn around.

It was Bakura with someone I knew only as Ryou.

"Hello." I say, glaring up at them.

"What's the matter Seto?" Ryou speaks so innocently, as he nuzzles closer into Bakura's arms.

"Nothing that concerns you." I snarl.

"Oh. Okay."

"Come on, Ryou, we have to go, we're going to late,"

"I'm right behind you Kura!"

And the two white haired freaks walk past me, Ryou waving back. I could just barely hear Bakura and Ryou talking.

"Um, Kura?"

"Yes, Ryou?

"Why was Kaiba acting so weird? Was he upset?"

"It beats me Ryou. I have no idea what that idiot would be thinking. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. You know what Kura?"

"What?"

"I love you more than anything on this planet."

"Thank- you Ryou. I love you too."

And that's all I could hear as I was once again continued my way home, surrounded in a world of isolation.

Mokuba's POV

(Pacing back and forth)

_Okay. My big brother is coming and now I'm going to sound do stupid in front of him. Get it over with and be done. That's all I have to do. I've got it all planned out anyways. You can do this. Yup._

And just as I sit back down at the table, Seto barges open the door, slams it, and slouches into his chair.

"Hi big Brother!" I try to be cheerful, even though I know that something is definitely wrong.

"Hello, Mokuba. Would you care to tell me why I'm here talking to you right now?"

"Well, um, yeah? You told me we were going to talk about what I was thinking after you went to that meeting of yours. Right?"

"Correct. And do you think I want to be here right now?"

"Yes?"

"NO, you fool! I have better things to do than ask you why you being just a little abnormal this morning. But if it is SO important, then tell me."

I felt like crying and I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks. I thought my brother cared about me. I guess I was wrong.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that at the party last night, I met someone."

"So... What does that have to with anything?"

"Um, well, her name was Souko-"

"HER name?"

"Yes, Seto. Her name. Please don't be mad big brother. Remember that time you were explaining love to me? Well, I think I have fallen in love with a girl named Souko."

"WHAT!!!"

"I said, please don't get angry," I'm almost whispering.

"I mean, okay. So that explains everything. Thank you for telling me the truth Moki."

"You're welcome."

"Now go out and play. I have a lot of things to do."

Whew, that was close!

"Okay!" As I walk out of the door, I could hear Seto saying something about him being the only one who was alone. Well, what was I supposed to say? I was planning on talking to a happy Seto, not some guy who cursed at everything he walked by.

And I shut the door behind me.

Kaiba's POV

Arghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can't explain how mad I am. I should be happy for my brother. After all, he is old enough to be dating. But I'm not. No. I'm not. God damn the whole freaking world. So, what am I supposed to say?

Something like, (in a high pitched freakish voice) "Oh Mokuba! Oh I'm so proud of you! I can't believe it! I didn't when you would ever fall in love! Go out there and live your life!"

Are you kidding? And all of you, who thought that that could come from my mouth, go to hell.

You are probably thinking that I have nowhere to go, considering what just happened in the first half of my day. And, guess what? You are correct. _(Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner!)_ So, currently I'm walking through Domino and I spot a little café that I've surprisingly never seen before. I spot a sign outside the open door saying "NEWLY OPENED!"

There were a fair amount of people inside so I decided to check it out.

I walked forward into the store looking at the ground and being stupid as I was, I walked right into my good friend from high school and his little sister.

"Hey, Seto, man! What's up?"

"Nothing," I'm still staring at the ground.

"Doesn't look like nothing," I look up at him.

"It's nothing, okay."

Then, his little sister speaks up. "Where's Mokuba?"

I whiz my head down in her direction.

"You know my little brother."

"Yeah. I met him the yesterday at your party. He's really cute, Seto."

OMG. This was the girl Mokuba was talking about!!! Right now I did not want to talk to her right now. Especially since I had just finished talking to my younger brother.

I'm glaring at her, and she gets scared because she hides behind her brother's leg. I shake my head quickly and told a little lie to get me out of here.

"Um, he's at home and I'd love to stay and chat but I have to meet someone at this place right here and I'm already late."

"Who?"

That damned Souko.

"Um, my girlfriend Shizuka." I look anywhere but at her.

"Oh I know her! She's the one who broke up with you about an hour ago, right?"

Damn. I hate how she'd looking at me. I hate how everyone is looking at me. Go away! Go away! She's such an evil bitch. How could Mokuba like such a freak???

"Err... well... yeah... Well... I was meeting Shizuka's _friend_.

"Oh, I get it!"

Oh no. "You do?"

"Yeah. You're going to date her and try and get Shizuka back. That's so sweet! But it isn't the way I would have handled the situation."

"I am? I mean... well duh, what did you think?

She grinned at me. I'd pay million dollars to know what she was thinking right now. Oh, how could someone who's so much younger than me be smarter than me?

"Come on, Souko. Don't bother Mr. Kaiba right now. Sorry about that. My sister can be a little nosy at times."

It's like I didn't already know.

"Tell me about it."

I watched them leave into the crowded streets of Domino and I walked into the café. I sat down at table in the corner and slammed my head down on the table.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

NO. You can't. No one can help me. I'm just having major depression and I don't want to talk to anyone. So don't try.

"Um, I'll have a large cappuccino please."

"I'll be right back sir."

"Thank you."

Mokuba's POV

When I went back inside the house, I noticed a little envelope that was slid into the door. I picked it up, slightly curious. It was light pink and it smelled really sweet, like fresh flowers.

On the envelope it said:

TO MOKUBA

FROM: YOUR SECRET ADMIRER (do you remember me from the party?)

Yay!! She likes me! Wahoo! Alright, Alright!

I'm so happy Souko likes me! Now lets see what see has to say. I open the envelope slowly letting the scent of the paper inside tickle every part of my body.

_Dear Mokuba,_

_I hope you remember me from the other day. I do. Let's start off and say that I think you are really cute. _(Yay, she likes me!)

_I just met your brother at a café near the Domino Park. He seemed a little depressed. What was wrong with him? Well, I'll make my point by saying that I really, really, really like you and I hope you like me too_. (Yay, she likes me!)

_ do you think we can meet anytime soon? I'm thinking:_

_Next Saturday_

_5:00 pm _

_The playground in Domino Park_

_Do you think you can come?_

_Write back soon!!_

_Souko_

I am SO going to go. I grabbed a paper and wrote _I'll be there!_ Now, where does she live?

__

_**Who's good! I finished chapter three. **_

_**I said I'd upload this yesterday, but I didn't really have time. (Homework)**_

_**Well, reviews and criticisms are all welcome so be my guest and write! Did you like it????**_


End file.
